Maple-Syrup
by MoonLight8399
Summary: Gilbert loves Matthew, so one day Gilbert goes over to Canada's house and well, let just say there a happy ending. Sorry it so short, it's my first on-shot.


Maple-Syrup

**Prussia's POV**

I watch as the snow fall onto the land Canada, I start walking faster till I come across a house with smoke coming out the chimney, I catch my breath. _'Oh, come up Gilbert, you can do this!'_ I say to myself as I walk up to door and knock. I wait as I hear footsteps coming from inside the house. I watch as the door open to reveal Matthew, my one true love.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Matthew asks. I start to lose it.

_'What I'm going to say?'_ I think to myself. "Um… the AWESOME PRUSSIA wanted to try some maple syrup from your homeland." I say, and I watch as Canada smiles and ushers me into his home.

"Well, then come in, and I'll make some waffles with maple syrup!" Matthew says as here leads me into the kitchen, I take a seat at a table, and watch as Matthew starts making waffles. "So, you never had maple syrup before?" Matthew asks.

"No, but I was told it was good." I say. I watch as Matthew falls. "Matthew are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, it just always seems that everyone know about the thing in my country, but every time they see me, they thing I'm Alfred. It seems like people really don't know me." Matthew says.

"That not true, I always knew you. You and Alfred are too different." I say.

"Really?" Matthew asks.

"Do you think the AWESOME PRUSSIA would lie!" I yell, and I watch as Matthew smiles, and goes back to making waffles, after they were done, Matthew went out of the kitchen, and came back with a jug of Maple Syrup.

"Well, here you go!" Matthew says as he hands me the waffles with maple syrup dripping down each side. Matthew watches I take a bite out of the waffle. I couldn't believe it this was amazing. "Do you like it?" Matthew asks.

"Matthew this is amazing. It's better than German beer!" I say, I finish off the waffles, and Matthew and I start a conversation whiling sitting on his couch, I feel it time to tell him how I feel. "Matthew, I need to tell you something very important, I love yo…" I try to say, but then we hear a knock at the door.

"Oh, hold on Gilbert." Matthew says as he walks to the door. I watch as Matthew opens the door to his brother Alfred.

"Hey Mattie you go out and play catch?" I hear Alfred asks.

"No thank you Alfred, I have someone over right now, but maybe later, okay?" Matthew says.

"What, you have someone over! Wow someone really does know you Mattie." I try to hear what else Alfred said, but he got very quiet when talking to Matthew. I hear the door close, and then a thud. I get up from the couch to find Matthew down on the floor, crying. I walk towards Matthew, and sat down right beside him on the floor.

"Matthew, what did Alfred says to you?" I ask.

"It not important!" Matthew says.

"Yes it is, not what did hear say, Matthew?" I say, and I watch as Matthew lifts his head.

"He said that no one will ever want to be friends with me, and that I was a nobody who nobody care or knew about!" Matthew says.

"Matthew that not true!" I say.

"YES IT IS! NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME!" Matthew yells. I couldn't take it anymore, I took Matthew's face in my hand, and kissed him right on the lips. At first Matthew didn't do anything, but he started to kiss me back. After we broke, I took him in my arms, and just held him.

"Matthew don't ever say that again, I've always loved you!"

**TimeSkip**

A lot happen after that day, Matthew and I started dating. I went with him to World Meetings, and then people really started to see him. After a year of dating I asked him to marry me, and he said yes. France cried at the wedding, and everyone came, all but Alfred who I kept away from Matthew. A year or two after the wedding, Matthew and I wanted something more. 9 months later Matthew and I had a little girl, that we named Maple. Everyone was overjoyed. One night Matthew and I had everyone over to see Maple. We named France the godmother, and Arthur the godfather, which France thought that might he and Arthur should be together, and we heard a knock at the, I kiss Matthew on the forehead, and got up to answer it, when I opened the door I find Alfred.

"What do you want?" I says.

"Well, I just came to say sorry to you and Mattie." Alfred says.

"Gilbert who at the door?" Matthew says whiling walking towards me with Maple. I watch as Matthew looks outside to see Alfred at the door. "Alfred, what are you doing here?" Matthew asks.

"Mattie I came here say sorry, I really didn't what I said that day, I was just mad because I didn't want to share my little brother. Mattie please forgive me!" Alfred says, Matthew looks at me, and I nod my head.

"Alfred, I was never mad at you, but you said hurt, but I do forgive you." After Matthew said it started to seem that everything was going to perfect for Matthew, our daughter, and I.


End file.
